Lun-Kara
A former tribe member of a roving bandit group of Redpaw Wolftaurs, who left to journey and find adventure and journey outside of the rainy mountains she was used to. Now, a wondering mercenary/bandit who really has no issues just taking what she wants. Due to her tribe mentality, her own knowledge doesn't work so well in civilized areas, resulting in her being kicked out of towns quite easily. Flags (Most classes have 3. Certain social classes are allowed 4) Giant When you defy danger and use your large size to your advantage, take +1. Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties below the chart) (Table for stat conversion) Combat Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties in the same entry or below the chart) Alternatively you may just list your gear here: * Dungeon rations (5 uses, 1 weight) * Poleaxe (reach, two-handed, +1 damage, 2 weight) * Horny helm (hand, +1 armor, can be used as a weapon, 2 weight) * Feast of the emperor (ration, valuable, 5 uses, 3 weight) * Crown of kings (valuable, 1 weight) Universal Moves * Contained here Starting Moves * Berserker Rage ** Your fury on the battlefield is terrible to behold. When you deal your damage, mark off one of the following effects in order until you’ve marked them all: ***  Add +terrifying (monster tag) ***  Gain armor equal to your CON ***  Increase your damage by +1 ***  Gain piercing equal to CON ***  Increase your damage by +2 and gain frenzy. ** When you frenzy, you're like something else entirely. Tell us what your frenzied form looks like: *** Rageful. Brutish. Heavy breathing, eyes fixed on the target of her attacks; The more enraged she becomes, the less she's able to focus on talking, and becomes almost more feral, communicating more with barks or growls. ** You’re still in control—mostly—but the GM can make moves through you as though you were a danger, if you aren't acting viciously and recklessly enough. ** When all enemies are defeated or scattered, clear the marks on all your rage options. Was that really it? ** When you do anything other than attack or charge headlong at the enemy, heedless of danger, clear the mark on your highest rage option. Ignore this move if you’re frenzied. * Juggernaut ** When you smash your way through obstacles, roll+CON. On a 10+, the obstacles moved or smashed and you're where you want. On a 7–9 you get what you want and smash or move the scenery, but choose one: ** • You cause immense damage to the obstacle ** • Your momentum carries you through ** • You are left unharmed * Meatshield ** When you are engaged in close combat with an enemy and they make an offensive move against someone else, you may intercept it. Their move affects you instead of its intended target. * Vicious Frenzy ** While you are frenzied or otherwise controlled, the GM may make moves using your character. If you have this move, you may list what they're allowed to do using your character: **  Make a show of dominance and lust **  Leave the weak behind, or gaped **  Engage in wanton destruction and deflowering **  Demonstrate strength **  Break objects around her * Faithful Steed ** You have a seasoned connection with a loyal mount. You can’t talk to it per se but it always acts as you wish it to. Name your faithful steed: My taur half! ** Choose a species: ** Red-Paw Wolftaur! ** Your faithful steed can carry 10 Load in addition to your usual max load. ** Strengths: ** Swift: It can outpace almost any other mortal creature. ** Nimble: It is particularly adept at traversing difficult terrain such as mountains or rivers. Sex Moves * Here Cums the Cavalry ** When you hack and slash, on a 12+, your attack is forceful and you may mount your target in the same attack. If you mount them, increase their lust by your appeal, reduced by their armor if they have any. Advanced Moves * Lancer * When you charge in to attack atop your Faithful Steed, you may roll your damage twice and take either result. Misc. Powers * Invocations * Gifts * Recipes * Spells * Etc. Story Moves (You get these moves from plot advancements) * Knowledge: Wilderness Survival (Beta tester move) ** When you spout lore about wilderness or terrain, take +1. ** When you spout lore about your area of knowledge, on a 12+, you tell the GM about the subject in question. It's fact. ** The GM may at any time ask you a question regarding your area of knowledge. Whatever you answer, is the truth. *** • When you defy danger against inclement weather, take +1. *** • When you make camp, you can always hunt just enough rations to feed everyone. *** • When you discern realities regarding treacherous terrain, take +1. You can always ask what's the safest or quickest route in addition to other questions. Category:Characters